RWBY Chibi Plus 10
by Animan10
Summary: A spin-off of my other crossover, "Ben 10 Remnantverse". Watch as Ben and all the students of Beacon Academy have some of the wackiest adventures you've ever seen in a world where nothing bad ever happens... EVER.
1. Prologue: Trailer

Disclaimer: The following is a spin-off of my previous work, "Ben 10 Remnantverse" based on the spin-off of the "RWBY" series, "RWBY Chibi" by Rooster Teeth. All characters and settings belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Prologue: Trailer

In a seemingly blank and open void, Team RWBY was admiring the lone, giant structure in the area. The structure was a set of giant letters that spelled out, 'RWBY Chibi' with a statue resembling a rose just to the left of it. The four teammates looked at the structure with content. However, something seemed off about the sign.

"Somehow this doesn't feel right," Yang commented.

"I know, just feels incomplete," Blake added.

"Maybe it needs something?" Weiss suggested.

"What could it be missing?" Ruby asked.

As the team continued to discuss the issue of the structure, they felt the ground underneath them begin to shake, as well as a sound of stomping become louder. Looking around, they noticed that the sound was coming from an approaching Ben Tennyson, who was currently in the alien form he called Humongasaur. On his back, there appeared to be a set of giant characters just like the ones that made up the 'RWBY Chibi' sign.

The characters were white with green lines that defined their shape. Put together, the characters read, '+10'. The '0' among the characters was especially unique as the eye of the character had the Omnitrix symbol in it.

As Ben got closer to the sign and Team RWBY, his stomping only became stronger and louder. By the time he got to them, the vibrations caused by his stomps were enough to launch the girls into the air up half their standing heights before landing back on their feet. With a grunt, Ben took the set of characters off of his back and set them next to the 'RWBY Chibi' sign, knocking Team RWBY off their feet. He then pushed the characters closer to the sign until they touched, causing the sign to read, 'RWBY Chibi+10'.

"What do you guys think?" Ben asked as he returned to his human form.

The four girls laid on the ground in silence for a moment to observe the new addition to the sign. "Perfect!" They all said in unison, giving Ben a thumbs-up.

* * *

I hope your all enjoying this. I know "Ben 10 Remnantverse" isn't to far along right now, but I though I would create something for just a laugh. Think of this as a sort of joke dump for the jokes I want to tell, but can't since they can't fit in the main story. Leave a review if you feel like it.


	2. Chapter 1: Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: The following is a spin-off of my previous work, "Ben 10 Remnantverse" based on the spin-off of the "RWBY" series, "RWBY Chibi" by Rooster Teeth. All characters and settings belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 1: Merry Christmas

* * *

Part 1: Santa's Workshop

Even in a cruel world like Remnant, the students of Beacon still found ways to have fun, especially during the holidays. In the week leading up until Christmas, the school was hosting a charity event for the holidays. This event let the children of Vale meet Santa Claus himself, and all donations collected would go towards making gifts for the children in the villages outside of the kingdom.

Of course, the school couldn't get the real Santa Claus to come, so they had the student help out. Team JNPR was assigned to run the 'Meet Santa' booth. Sitting in the chair at his booth was Jaune, one of the friendliest students at Beacon, dressed up as Santa Claus. Behind him was Pyrrha, who was dressed up as Mrs. Claus, helping the children up onto "Santa's" lap. Along the line leading to the booth were Ren and Nora, whom were keeping tabs on the line and guiding the children to the booth. Or rather, Ren was keeping the line organized while Nora kept the kids preoccupied while waiting in line.

Team SSSN was also helping out. They were assisting with security. Sage and Scarlet were keeping an eye on the entrance of the school's campus to keep suspicious, shady characters out. They were especially on guard for anyone who seemed to be covered in shadows. Patrolling the campus itself were Junior Detectives Sun and Neptune, whom were on high alert and wearing their fake mustaches.

Team RWBY was helping out with collecting donations and catering to all of the guests in general. Yang went around with a bucket and bell, collecting any spare change people were willing to give. Weiss was elevated on a podium, performing various Christmas songs for the guests. Blake and Ruby were handing out treats to everyone. Although the two were struggling a bit to not eat any of the food, since Blake was in charge of mike and hot chocolate and Ruby was in charge of cookies.

As for Ben, he was in charge of preparing the gifts that the school would give out. One may asked why they would have a single student responsible for all the gifts, but Ben was capable of it. At the moment, Ben was in the alien form he called Ditto, who could clone himself indefinitely. Using the donated money, Ben had clones buying gifts, wrapping gifts, and storing away gifts. The original Ben himself was also helping his clones with the work. But to do all of the work with only clones of himself as help was a bit tedious, especially when the Omnitrix timed out and there were clones who were still out shopping, causing them to disappear and leave the gifts and/or money abandoned.

After about an hour of preparing gifts, Ruby walked into the classroom Ben was working in with a plate of cookies. Seeing her come in, the original Ben stopped what he was doing and walked up to her.

"Why am I the only one doing this job again?" Ben asked exhausted.

"You're small, cute, wearing green, and a one alien army," Ruby said with a smile, "Ditto is perfect for this job. He's just like a little, multiplying elf."

"But why am I the only one with this job?" Ben asked frustrated.

"I don't know. Just put up with it for now," Ruby replied as she handed Ben the plate of cookies, "Here, have some cookies."

"What about all of us?" the other ninety-nine Ditto clones asked in unison, seeing that ten cookies wasn't going to feed all of them.

"Just make it last until the end of the event today," Ruby answered as she left the room.

"How much longer?" all the Dittos asked.

"Ten hours," Ruby said as she slammed the door shut.

* * *

Part 2: Ditto Strike Force

Not even ten minutes after Ruby left Ben with the cookies, the entire campus was flooded with Ditto clones with picket signs, all of them very angry. All the Dittos were making various demands. Some were asking for a different job, others were asking for more help in the gift factory. Some of the Dittos were even demanding more cookies, at the very least. Most of the guests had fled to avoid the angry mob of clone aliens on campus.

Currently, all of Beacon's staff and students were taking shelter in the clock tower of the school. Everyone was in the various floors of the tower, with Professors Goodwitch and Ozpin in Ozpin's office, overlooking the riot from the window.

"Sir," Glynda spoke up, "If we don't do something soon, Ben's negativity will attract the Grimm to the school with the number of clones he has made."

"What are his demands?" Ozpin asked.

"He has asked for either a different job, more help in some form other than his clones, and… more cookies?" Glynda listed off.

"I suppose we have no other choice than to meet his demands," Ozpin said as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

* * *

Part 3: House of Bloxx

Once all the Dittos were cleared out, Beacon reopened its Christmas festival. The crowds were coming in as even larger groups than before. Many of them were there to see the new attraction that was added.

The new attraction was a castle the size of a small house made entirely of giant red, yellow, and blue linking blocks. In side it, multiple children and families were playing and generally having a good time. Team CFVY was keeping an eye on the castle, making sure nobody was taking any pieces off of it.

After about an hour of being open, Ruby walked up to the side of the castle with a plate of cookies. After she gave the wall a light knock, several bricks rearranged themselves and additional bricks were added until they formed a gorilla like face with green eyes. The castle itself was none other than Ben in his alien form, Bloxx, whom looked a bit grumpy.

"Cookie?" Ruby offered, holding up a cookie.

"I think I liked being an elf workforce better," Ben grumbled as Ruby absentmindedly ate the cookie she was offering Ben.

* * *

Merry Christmas to you all. Leave a review if you feel like it.


	3. Chapter 2: Experimental Mishaps

Welcome back for some more lighthearted fun. Before we get to the story, I would like to remind everyone that this is a side project to "Ben 10 Remnantverse". Most of my time will be spent on that story and this one will only be updated every so often when I get an idea for some funny situations. In addition, the chapters of this story will all have a reoccurring theme among all the different parts or the parts will form an overarching story. One chapter might revolve around pet-like aliens while another might be about games and Ben cheating with his aliens. I want each chapter to have at least two skits in it sharing a common theme. Without further ado, here is the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: The following is a spin-off of my previous work, "Ben 10 Remnantverse" based on the spin-off of the "RWBY" series, "RWBY Chibi" by Rooster Teeth. All characters and settings belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 2: Experimental Mishaps

Part 1: Dust Smoothie

Ben was in his room working on a little experiment. It wasn't anything serious, just a new smoothie recipe. In his hand was a vial of Dust, which he was about to pour into his Juryrigg-made smoothie machine. Just as he started to tip the vial over, the door of his room slammed open, causing him to throw the vial into the air.

"Hi Ben!" Ruby yelled as Teams RWBY and JNPR walked into the room, "Whatcha doin'?"

Ben juggled the vial of Dust for a little bit before managing to get a firm grip on it. Exhaling in relief, Ben turned to his friends before answering Ruby's question.

"Nothin' much, just trying to make a recipe for a Dust smoothie," Ben answered as he poured the Dust in the vial into the machine.

"Doesn't that seem a little dangerous?" Jaune asked as Ben started the machine.

"Relax, I'm using Ice Dust," Ben responded nonchalantly.

After a few seconds, the machine poured out a sparking, white smoothie for Ben. He then took the cup, put a lid on it, and poked a straw through the lid.

"Bottoms up," Ben said as he took sip of his smoothie.

After taking the first sip, he stopped to examine the taste. Before he could tell everyone how it tasted, his head was encased in a ball of ice. The ice made him top heavy, causing Ben to fall on his back and spill some of the smoothie on the Omnitrix.

"We probably should have seen this coming," Ren said as he put his face into his hand.

Nora walked up to Ben with Magnhild at the ready. She pulled back the hammer and then swung it at Ben's head with all her might. Just before the hammer reached his head, Nora stopped the hammer.

"Boop," she said as she tapped the ice, causing it the split in half and release Ben.

"Talk about a brain freeze," Ben said as he sat up.

* * *

Part 2: Omnitrix Malfunction

As Ben picked himself off the ground, he noticed the Omnitrix surging with green energy and was soaked with his failed smoothie. Before Ben could even make a comment about it, multiple bolts of energy were emitted from the device and struck Yang, Jaune, Nora, and Pyrrha. When the lights stopped, they were transformed into Rath, Gray Matter, Buzzshock, and Lodestar, respectively, although their outfits had the green replaced with either yellow, gold, pink, or red, depending on what they normally wore.

"What just happened?" Pyrrha asked in shock.

"I think the Omnitrix accidentally turned you into some of my alien forms," Ben said as he tried to fiddle with the Omnitrix.

"Cool!" Nora said excitedly.

"Not cool!" Jaune disagreed.

"Why did we get these forms?" Yang complained, remembering that Rath tends to make himself look stupid.

"I think they reflect yourselves," Ren said.

"You think so?" Weiss asked.

"I guess it makes sense," Ben commented, "Yang is quick to anger and her answer to almost everything is to hit it, just like Rath"

"Let me tell you something, Ben Tennyson, bearer of the Omnitrix, savior of his universe. Yang does not appreciate that generalization," Yang yelled in anger.

"Jaune is physically weak, but is smart and will fight when push comes to shove, just like Gray Matter," Ben continued.

"Well, you're not wrong," Jaune said.

"Nora as an affinity for electricity, is super hyperactive, and extremely annoying, just like Buzzshock," Ben went on.

"Hey!" Nora said offended.

"And Pyrrha's Semblance is polarity, Lodestar's power," Ben finished.

"So, what now?" Ruby asked.

"I've got this," Jaune said as he jumped on Ben's wrist.

Jaune touched the Omnitrix a few times, sliding his small fingers across the surface of the faceplate to enter different codes. After a little bit, he slid the faceplate back, letting the core rise up before pressing it back down gently. The Omnitrix once again emitted several bolts of energy which struck Yang, Jaune, Nora, and Pyrrha, this time returning them to a human form.

However, while they were human again, they were not in their human forms. Instead, each of them was a copy of Ben. They were all wearing Ben's normal outfit, but with a different colored strip, depending on what they normally wore.

"Jaune!" everyone cried in outrage.

"Oops," Jaune said he tumbled off of Ben's wrist.

"I'll go call Azmuth," Ben said as he placed a call to the creator of the Omnitrix on his dimensional communicator, knowing that he would not be pleased.

"Remind me to give you a copy of the Schnee Dust Company's Dust Usage and Safety Pamphlet," Weiss said with her arms crossed.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you like. Did I hit the mark when it came to the alien forms, or did I miss like Ben with a laser blaster?


	4. Chapter 3: Blake Likes Fish

In celebration for the Volume One finale on my main story, here is a whole chapter dedicated to Blake and her cat-like tendencies.

Disclaimer: The following is a spin-off of my previous work, "Ben 10 Remnantverse" based on the spin-off of the "RWBY" series, "RWBY Chibi" by Rooster Teeth. All characters and settings belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 3: Blake Likes Fish

Part 1: Roasted Clams

Ben and Team RWBY were having a leisurely stroll through Vale. However, they were interrupted when they came across and old man panicking over his burning shop. Since it was their job to help anyone in need, everyone did what they could to be of assistance. Using her speed, Ruby rushed to the fire department to get help. Yang punched her way through the building to find anyone who was still trapped inside. Weiss used her supply of water Dust to get the fire under control. Ben turned into his Orishan from, Water Hazard, to help Weiss.

However, before he could fire the water jets in his hands, Ben found himself hanging upside down above the burning building. Looking around, the mollusk-like alien realized that Blake had tied him up by his ankles with her weapon and was now hanging him over the flames on a pulley to cook him.

"Guys, help," Ben panicked, "Blake's trying to cook me alive!"

Part 2: Sushi

Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Ben were all relaxing by the pool. Everyone was just doing their own thing to have some fun. Ruby and Weiss were relaxing on the water, Blake was reading, Yang was sunbathing, Jaune were swimming up and down the pool for endurance training, Nora was dragging Ren to the high dive, and Ben getting snacks for everyone.

However, their fun was interrupted when Jaune suddenly got a cramp in his leg and started to thrash around in the water. Seeing that Jaune was in trouble, everyone rushed to help him. Acting quickly, Ben used the Omnitrix to transform into his Piscciss Volann form, Ripjaws, to swim more efficiently.

Before he could jump in, the bipedal, anglerfish-like alien found his foot tied up in what appeared to be a dark green ribbon. The ribbon tugged on him, sending Ben to the ground and pulling him over to a large dinner plate. Ben soon found himself completely wrapped in the ribbon, which upon closer inspection turned out to be seaweed. Looking around, Ben also noticed that he was tied to a large bed of rice with a glob of wasabi to his side. The most frightening part was that Blake was overlooking him with a fork and a knife in hand, her mouth drowling.

"Aw, man! It's Magister Patelliday all over again!" Ben screamed in panic as he tried to get away.

Unfortunately, his scream for help fell on deaf ears, as everyone else was preoccupied watching Pyrrha administer mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on an unconscious Jaune.

Part 3: Can't Touch This

It was a slow and quiet day. Everyone was just relaxing in the courtyard, letting the seconds tick by. However, Ben had something special planned that day. Today was the day he got back at Blake for all the times she tried to eat him as an aquatic alien.

Seeing that he was in her line of sight, Ben dialed in the alien he needed for his plan. It was one he rarely used unless the situation called for it or he caused the Omnitrix to mistrasnform. Once he found the proper form, he slammed down on the Omnitrix and transformed into none other than his Ickthyperambuloid form, Walkatrout.

Upon seeing Ben now if the form of a small, round, blue fish with legs, Blake instantly jumped at Ben with the intention of eating him. However, she did not realize how slippery Ben was as Walkatrout, and he slipped right out of her arms and landed a few feet away from her. Ben looked at her with a smug grin before he began to laugh.

"Nice try Blake, but Walkatrout is one fish you're not catching," Ben boasted.

"Not so funny when the boot is on the other foot, is it Blake?" Yang laughed as Blake continued to grab Ben, only to fail miserably, remembering all the times they played tag and Blake used her Semblance to escape being "it".

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that one. Who said Walkatrout has now use? Long live the trout that walks about! Leave a review if you'd like. Also, I need more ideas for themes for this story. I would like all of you to leave a theme idea in the review. No more than three words when writing down your theme. I want a common theme, not a who pre-planned story. To give you an idea, one of my planned themes for this story as "Yuri Lowenthal" (only the super fans of both series who do their research would get this one).


	5. Chapter 4: Yuri Lowenthal

Hey guys, I know I said i was going to be on hiatus for a little while, but I just felt so bad leaving you guys with a cliffhanger on 'Remnantverse'. So to get that off of my consonants, I decided to write this chapter for all of you to keep you occupied until I can get back to working on the main story. Hopefully this will provide enough laughs until I can take care of my family related business. Now, on to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: The following is a spin-off of my previous work, "Ben 10 Remnantverse" based on the spin-off of the "RWBY" series, "RWBY Chibi" by Rooster Teeth. All characters and settings belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 4: Yuri Lowenthal

Part 1: Guess That Voice

At that moment, Ben, Mercury, Yang, Nora, and Ruby were all gathered in the courtyard with a very special set-up prepared, along with various other Beacon staff and students. The set-up consisted of a single wall with two numbered curtains, with Ben behind curtain one and Mercury behind curtain two. With them was Yang, keeping a keen eye on the both of them. On the other side of the wall was Ruby, with Nora standing behind a podium. The whole set-up resembled some sort of game show.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Mercury asked a little annoyed.

"Because Yang threatened to break my arms and your legs if we didn't," Ben answered, keeping a careful eye on the Huntress.

"Welcome everyone, to our very special game show, Guess That Voice," Nora yelled, "Where all you have to do to win is to recognize a voice!"

The audience cheered as Nora spoke. Everyone was excited to get the game under way.

"Now, let's welcome our guest and contestant, Ruby Rose!" Nora continued as she gestured to Ruby.

The young girl gave a warm smile and wave to the audience, earning even more applause.

"Now, Ruby, the rules of this game are very simple," Nora explained, "In order to win, you must guess who is who behind each curtain based on their voice. They will both say the exact same line, so the only way to tell the difference is how they sound. However, you only get one guess. If you guess right, you get a date with the person you are trying to identify. You understand?"

"Yup!" Ruby responded.

"Then let's get started!" Nora yelled, "The person you are trying to identify is Ben Tennyson. First up is curtain number one!"

"It's hero time!" Ben said in his usual fashion from behind his curtain.

"Next is curtain number two!" Nora exclaimed as she pointed to said curtain.

"It's hero time!" Mercury said, mimicking the way Ben said it.

"Alright, Ruby," Nora said as she turned to the contestant, "Which curtain is Ben Tennyson behind?"

Ruby stood there for a moment in thought before deciding on an answer.

"I can't tell the difference," Ruby lamented, "They sound exactly the same."

The crowd grew silent as the all came to the same realization. Both voices sounded exactly the same. It was almost as if the same person was speaking both lines. With the two voices sounding exactly the same, there was no way to tell them apart and win the game.

"Clearly, we did not think this through," Yang said as she walked out from behind the set, dejected.

Part 2: Voice Recognition

Ben and Mercury were currently having lunch together. Cinder had told Mercury to try to get close to Ben and learn some of his secrets, both personal and about the Omnitrix.

"I heard a rumor that the Omnitrix can recognize your voice," Mercury said nonchalantly.

"Yeah," Ben responded, "I can say certain voice commands to use special functions."

"Mind sharing them?" Mercury asked.

"I don't see why not. I'll just write them down so I don't accidentally trigger them," Ben said as he took out a pen and paper.

After a few seconds, Ben handed Mercury a sheet of paper with several of the Omnitrix command codes that he knew of. Looking down the list, Mercury read out loud a specific command code that interested him.

"Command function override: code 10," Mercury said, "Initiate self-destruct. Command code: 000-destruct 0."

"Omnitrix set to self-destruct in T minus sixty seconds," the Omnitrix said in response to Mercury's voice.

The hourglass design formed by the green lines on the faceplate began to blink orange, indicating the self-destruct count down.

"What and how?" Ben panicked, "Abort self-destruct code 10!"

"Self-destruct sequence aborted," the Omnitrix said as it returned to its faceplate normal, steady, image.

"What was that all about?" Ben asked as he rubbed his head in confusion.

Part 3: Wrong Number

Ben was just minding his own business, playing one of his many Sumo Slammers Video Games when suddenly, he heard his Scroll ring. Not bothering to look at the number, Ben picked up the Scroll and answered the caller casually.

"You've got Ben 10," Ben said.

"Yes Mercury, we all know you have a spot on Ben Tennyson impression," Cinder said from the other end of the line.

"No, seriously, this is Ben," Ben responded confused, "I think you have the wrong number."

"Now is not the time for jokes, Mercury," Cinder answered sternly, clearly convinced it was Mercury she was talking to, "Have you taken care of your chores for my nefarious plan?"

"Excuse me?" Ben asked dumbfound.

"Are you serious?" Cinder responded with irritation, "You were supposed to make sure that we had enough Grimm in storage so we could release them into Beacon during the Vytal Festival."

"Um, Cinder?" Emerald said from behind Cinder.

Turning around, Cinder saw Emerald standing alongside Mercury. Both had very worried expressions on their faces over the conversation Cinder was having on her Scroll. Cinder looked back and forth between Mercury and the Scroll several times, growing more concerned with every glance.

"So, I can call Team RWBY, the faculty, the cops, the military, or I could just come arrest you all myself," Ben said from his end of the line, "Your choice."

However, Ben did not get an answer, as Cinder quickly hung up the Scroll to panic with her underlings.

* * *

I hope that got a laugh out of all of you. I promised you all a Yuri Lowenthal themed chapter, and I hope i delivered. Don't worry about Mercury possibly taking advantage of the Omnitrix voice command in 'Remnantverse,' that was just a gag exclusive to this comedy driven timeline. Leave a review if you'd like, and future chapter theme ideas are always welcome.


End file.
